dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Character
Your character (often referred to as your avatar) is the player you use as you progress throughout the game. Overview Character Creation As soon as you start joining the game, you are immediately redirected to Character Creation. This is where you edit the look and race of your character before you start. Races There are currently seven available races, which are the following: Each race has its own advantages and disadvantages. The race you choose affects your character in multiple ways. Some being the way you look, your transformations, what NPC boosts you can get (if at all), and the strength of your base form. Hairstyles There are currently sixty-one hairstyles available to Humans, Saiyans, and Androids, which are the following: * Style 1 -''' Resembles the Roblox Catalog's "Pal Hair" accessory, only with spikier locks. * 'Style 2 -' A bull cut. * 'Style 3 - '''A buzz cut. * '''Style 4 -' A messy hairstyle that sticks out to the player's right. * 'Style 5 -' The "Beautiful Hair for Beautiful People" accessory. * 'Style 6 -' Another buzz cut. * 'Style 7 - '''A bouffant. * '''Style 8 - '''A messy hairstyle with spiky locks. * '''Style 9 - '''A ponytail. * '''Style 10 -' Another ponytail. * 'Style 11 -' A messy hairstyle with spiky locks, similar to Style 8. * 'Style 12 -' The model of the "Cinnamon Hair" accessory. Also the Hair Stylist and Bulma's hairstyle. * 'Style 13 -' A bald haircut with hair growing around the back of the player's head. * 'Style 14 -' An afro. * 'Style 15 -' Resembles Style 7, only smaller. * 'Style 16 -' Model for the "Blue Swoosh Hair" accessory. * 'Style 17 -' A spiky hairstyle, having tufts sticking out. * 'Style 18 - '''A ponytail with a black headband. * '''Style 19 -' Short strands of hair curtaining the avatar's forehead. Also Trunks and Future Trunks' hairstyle. * 'Style 20 - '''Short, spiky locks of hair sticking upwards. * '''Style 21 - '''Model of the "Black Ponytail" accessory. * '''Style 22 -' Another messy hairstyle. * 'Style 23 -' Bald. Also Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, and Jiren's hairstyle. * 'Style 24 -' Hair tied back in a bun. Also Chi Chi's hairstyle. * 'Style 25 -' Shaggy hair combed to the side. * 'Style 26 -' A fresh cut. * 'Style 27 -' Another fresh cut. * 'Style 28 -' A hairdo with a curl. * 'Style 29 -' A crew cut with several small tufts sticking out. * 'Style 30 -' A hairdo with a large bun. * 'Style 31 -' Long hair. * 'Style 32 -' Long spiky hair. * 'Style 33 -' Hair combed back. * 'Style 34 -' Hair combed to the side. * 'Style 35 -' A large bouffant with a headband. * 'Style 36 -' A spiky hairstyle. * 'Style 37 -' An Elvis Presley-esque hairstyle. * 'Style 38 -' An afro with a moustache. Also Hercule's hairstyle. * 'Style 39 -' Trunks' hairstyle. * 'Style 40 -' Long hair. * 'Style 41 -' Messy hair tied back in a ponytail. Also Friaza's hairstyle. * 'Style 42 -' Messy hair tied back in a ponytail. Also Friaza's hairstyle. * 'Style 43 -' A crew cut. * 'Style 44 -' Another Elvis Presley-esque hairstyle. * 'Style 45 -' Hairdo with spiky locks. * 'Style 46 -' Smooth long hair. * 'Style 47 - '''Neatly-combed hair. * '''Style 48 -' Shorthair locks sticking out. * 'Style 49 -' A mohawk. * 'Style 50 -' A smoothly long hairdo. * 'Style 51 -' Neatly-combed hairstyle. * 'Style 52 -' Roblox's Pal Hair accessory. Also Android 17's hairstyle. * 'Style 53 -' Short coarse hair. * 'Style 54 -' Another Elvis Presley-esque hairstyle. * 'Style 55 -' Hair with multiple locks sticking out. Also Goku's hairstyle. * 'Style 56 -' Long hair locks all protruding upwards. Also Vegeta's hairstyle. * 'Style 57 -' Long hair with spiky locks. Also Kid Gohan and Broly BR's hairstyle. * 'Style 58 -' Long messy hair. Also Yamcha's hairstyle. * 'Style 59 - '''A spiky hairstyle. Also Teen Gohan from the Cell Saga * '''Style 60 - '''A long and spiky hairstyle. Also Vegito's hairstyle. * '''Style 61 -' Long spiky and messy hair. Also Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's hairstyle from the show Dragon Ball GT. Skin Tone Starting the Game After creating your character, you start out as level 1 and spawn in Goku's House at Earth. There, the first NPC you find is Chi-Chi, who gives you two Quests. You can then proceed to level up and become stronger. You can also change the look of your character at South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop, after speaking to the Hair Stylist. However, your character's race is permanent, unless you were to use the Dragon Balls. Redo Character To the left of Goku's House, there is an NPC called '''Redo Character (labelled under the name of "Start New Game Character"). Talking to the NPC and agreeing to its terms will have the player be redirected to Character Creation, where they can re-customize their avatar's race and height, without the use of Dragon Balls. Once the player is finished, they will start from scratch at level 1. Avatar's Mesh The avatar's mesh, alternatively known as its placeholder, is what solely makes up the player's avatar, serving as the avatar's "skeleton". The mesh consists of an avatar wearing a suit, with half of it white, and the other half black. The mesh lacks any hair, making them bald, and they have the player's Roblox avatar's face. Trivia *Adult Gohan's hairstyle can be obtained by a Saiyan, should they be bald, they will gain the hairstyle when they transform into a Super Saiyan. *Certain hairdos (such as Goku’s) will change in a unique way when a Saiyan character transforms. The same thing goes with humans if they have God Human. *Back in the earlier days of Final Stand, the mesh used to have the Finn McCool face, which is available in the Roblox Catalog, and it would show up if the player's Roblox avatar is not wearing any apparent face. Category:Gameplay